


Treat Me Like

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Goddesses, Oral Sex, PWP, Stand alone story, Threesome - F/F/F, mean but just a little, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Oh Lup,” The Raven Queen purrs as her lips trace up her spine, the thrill of mortality as always following her touch, “Is she everything you dreamed? Everything you longed for?”Lup whines softly as her hands wrap around her thighs to pull her another inch down the bed.“I hope you know what you’ve done.”





	Treat Me Like

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhhhhhh.... Happy Birthday?

There are few places sweeter than between Istus’s legs. Two fingers sunk to the hilt. Tongue wandering her folds slow and savory. 

 

Her nails scratch at Lup’s scalp just enough to send a shiver down her spine. Just enough that her queen grips Lup’s hips to keep her still as the strap on massages steady, repetitive strokes inside her. 

 

Lup whines softly against her labia, brow needy as she sinks her tongue deeper into the wet heat. As her hands wrap around her thighs to pull her another inch down the bed. 

 

“Oh Lup,” The Raven Queen purrs as her lips trace up her spine, the thrill of mortality as always following her touch, “Is she everything you dreamed? Everything you longed for?” 

 

Lup doesn’t speak. Wouldn’t dream of using her mouth for something so trivial. Instead she spreads Istus and laps at her swollen clit. Full and heavy against her tongue. Making her drool, tantalizing. As if her mouth and chin could get any wetter.  She brings her lips together to gently suck at her, tongue just able to toy with her tip. 

 

Istus’s moans get louder, and lup presses her free forearm across her pelvis to hold her squirming hips down. 

 

Her queen snakes a hand around to pinch and twist the piercing through one of Lup’s nipples, and suddenly it’s her turn to cry out and try to keep still. 

 

“I hope you know what you’ve done,” she brushes Lup’s hair back to murmur against an already oversensitive ear. Even with the thick cock inside her, Lup throbs with neediness, the worst of it in her neglected clit. “I’m never letting you go after this. You understand that, right?” The Raven Queen takes a hot and sudden lick up to the tip of her ear and she all but screams with the sudden stimulation. She has to pull away from pleasing Istus (a tragedy), to grit her teeth, furrowed brow pressed to her inner thigh. 

 

Or at least she tries. 

 

With half coherent murmurs, Istus’s hands are back in her hair to gently turn her head and press an insistent pubic bone against her lips until she gets the message and begins to suck again, hand reminded to gently fuck her after a nudge of Istus’s heel against her elbow. 

 

“You’re going to stay here forever,” The Raven Queen tells her, teeth nipping and teasing each and every earring down a long and delicate (and throbbing) ear. Lup shakes with need and her eyes start to water, but she presses the flat of her tongue against Istus over and over, too desperate for finesse as her queen teases her. Determined to bring Istus pleasure no matter the undignified noises her queen drags out of her in the attempt. Such as the muffled whimper as The Raven Queen flicks the piercing on Lup’s other side, making her thighs draw together, only to be forced apart again by the irresistible strength of her knee insinuating itself between. Finally…  _ Finally _ , her queen traces down her breast, her ribs, her stomach. Down her pelvis and nestles her touch tight against her clit, pinching softly as she rolls it in her fingertips, slow and firm. “You’re going to spend eternity licking my love to euphoria. Sinking inside her until she groans.” 

 

Lup feels a tear slip down her cheek, as she looks up. Istus’s face is there to meet her, all soft divinity. Radiant as she bites a lip in pleasure and pets encouragingly through Lup’s hair. Such a counterpoint to the teeth holding her earlobe hostage with threats she’d submit to in an instant if it meant more time with her face buried between Istus’s thighs. 

 

“You’re mine, you know that?” her queen growls, hinting towards mean as Lup’s eyes press closed and her toes curl where she kneels ass-up for her goddess. The fingers at her clit pinch a little harder this time and it hurts but it hurts so  _ good _ . “You’d be just another in the sea of souls if not for me. If I didn’t like your insolence. If I didn’t like to feel you burn.” 

 

“Don’t…” Istus gasps softly, hand wrapping around the back of Lup’s head to keep her pressed down as her hips start to rock harder against her tongue, at last trying to come. “Don’t... tease her like that. She... was always going... to be special.” 

 

“Don’t worry,” The Raven Queen sinks her own fingers into Lup’s hair, pulling her head back, painless but absolutely dominate as she bends to bite and suck a mark into the base of Lup’s neck.  Lup makes an utterly mindless noise of need as she’s forced to look at the folds she so badly wants to return her mouth to. “I think she likes it.” Then the hand between Lup’s legs rubs with a sudden merciless speed and she comes instantly, pleasure 

wracking her body as the touch keeps going. At some point she’s dropped back down, messy cheek on Istus’s pelvis and as her nimble fingers weave adoringly through her hair and her queen fucks her through the bliss from behind. 

 

It seems to last forever, but when eventually the moaning and gasping ease to a constant groan as The Raven Queen keeps rocking inside her, body so loose and wet for the strap on that keeps pleasing her even past orgasm, well into and through the time when normally any touch is too much. 

 

She watches as Istus begins to please herself, fingers careful to keep herself spread, to give Lup (to give them both) a tantalizing view of her wet and throbbing need. Coherency slowly dawns and as soon as Lup remembers that she can, her mouth and hand return to Istus, fucking her insistently. Sucking her clit until she teases enough pleasure from her body to bring her over the edge. The Raven Queen pulls out to lay at her consort’s side, easing her back from orgasm. Beautiful, both of them beautiful as Istus’s hair trails and her queen all but cradles her in adoration. As soon as her vision clears… as soon as Istus’s eyes are back to their normal clever attention, their gazes shift to Lup, loose limbed and blissful at their knees. 

 

“My Goddess…” is all she has to ask before they both shift a little, eyes bright with excitement as her queen lays on her back, Istus cuddled cutely to her side, the perfect place to kiss her neck and ear. To murmur encouragement. 

 

“Bow for me,” The Raven Queen says, her voice as final as it is speaking any other order as she strokes down the strap on, fingers sliding over Lup’s own left-behind wetness. “Show me supplication.” 

 

Lup shudders, weak and so very willing in the grip of such a firm hand. She crawls over her  legs and, keeping her eyes averted, lowers her face to lick a broad tongue up one side of the strap on. Then again. And again. Her own taste mingling with Istus’s as she licks her queen’s cock clean. Then and only then does she move to the harness. She brings a hand to a buckle on the side of thigh, only to be interrupted by Istus’s knee nudged playfully against her shoulder.

 

She looks up to her, curious and attentive. 

 

“With your teeth,” Istus grins from behind a coy hand. 

 

Lup just stares at her, mouth falling open, ears laying almost flat as desire grips her gut.

 

“No?” Istus asks, blush spreading cutely across the bridge of her nose as she looks between them. 

 

But her goddess catches her gently by the chin and kisses her deeply and adoringly until they’re both out of breath. “Yes!” she assures Istus emphatically, “Absolutely yes!” 

 

They settle back with a new anticipation and Lup all but drives forward to comply. Her teeth are not the ideal method of getting the leather and buckles off her queen’s thighs but the thrill of it has her heart pounding. At last she manages, and The Raven Queen nuzzles the tip of the cock against her cheek in praise before setting it to the side and pulling Lup’s face between her legs. 

 

It doesn’t take long. Not after watching them both come. Not after fucking Lup straight through her recovery. Not with the way Istus whispers dirty little wants and desires into her ear between cute laughs and giggles. 

 

Loud and sloppy slurps bring her to orgasm before Lup has barely slipped her fingertips inside, but it’s glorious all the same. Four hands on her body. Holding her. Pleasing her. Two voices groaning to see her come. lips trailing up and down her skin as clarity slowly returns.

 

“Kiss. You two,” The Raven Queen commands as a mouth on her nipple is too quickly bringing her from bliss back to desire. 

 

Though she never really (never could even if she wanted to) orders Istus to do anything, Istus complies of her own will, sitting up to meet Lup who sits straddled across her stomach. 

 

They kiss deep, hungry, and gorgeous. Her eternal consort and her favorite servant. It floods her with a satisfaction that is profoundly, and yet at the same time somehow more than sexual. She moves one of Istus’s hands to tease between Lup’s spread legs again. Should she soon ooze across her queen’s stomach, so be it. 

 

The Raven Queen rests one hand high on Lup’s thigh, and the other behind her head, settling in for what she can only guess will be a long night. Though she’s content not to know. That sort of thing is more Istus’s domain anyway. 


End file.
